This invention relates to a retaining bracket of hard, flexible plastic material for fastening or holding elongated components with different diameters, such as cables or groups of cables, onto carrier plates. Such retaining brackets typically have a base plate provided with a fastening element for securing it to the carrier plate and side walls that rise from the edges of the base plate and surround a U-shaped retention space for the cables. On the free ends of the walls are integrally formed arms which cover the area of the opening and have cooperating locking edges on their outer ends. After the arms have been snapped into place, these locking edges are held together under tension to retain the cables in the bracket. An example of such a bracket is shown in West German Application No. 34 03 330.
In a prior art bracket of this kind, there are two resilient band-shaped covers, one of which protrudes from the upper edge of a wall substantially parallel to the base plate, while the other cover is connected to the opposite side wall by means of a thin, flexible section and stands up perpendicularly, so that the cables can be inserted into the retention space through the free opening. After insertion of the cables, the cover that stands up perpendicularly is swung downwards. At the same time, the elastic side wall is bent outwards until the locking edge moves past the locking edge on the other cover and can be engaged therewith after which the side wall springs back.
One disadvantage of this cable holder is that in order to close it and to open it again, special manipulation and skill are required to bring the gripping projections or locking edges together and to release them if additional cables are to be inserted later on.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a retaining bracket of the above-mentioned type where the cables can be quickly and simply pushed into the retention space either initially or later on with only a few hand motions on the locking parts and where the cables, once they have been pushed in, are securely held in place.